


【庄白沃】错误诱导

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: ABO，关于白沃兹没能药倒魔王反而把自己赔进去的故事
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz, 庄白沃
Kudos: 13





	【庄白沃】错误诱导

『常磐庄吾在空无一人的朝九晚五屋埋头做题。』

数学，物理，化学，字母数字混杂着符号来势汹汹地朝魔王袭来，成功搅得魔王的脑子一片混沌。这可比异质骑士难对付得多了，庄吾愁眉苦脸，至少面对异质骑士的时候他还能使用时王的力量相抗，在理科题目前的常磐庄吾却是肉体凡胎，只能赤手空拳地和那些张牙舞爪的公式方程搏斗。

——然后完败。

“啊……已经不行了……！”庄吾咚地趴倒在桌面上，气若游丝地扯下额头“加油补习”的布条。房间角落不知名的香薰袅袅送来平缓心神的幽香，庄吾喉结滚动了下伸手摸索桌角的杯子，送到嘴边才发现杯中的液体已经空了。不是吧……喉咙干了都没有哪怕一口水喝……突然陷入这样的莫大悲哀里，魔王枕着摊开的书页发出哀叫，简直是带着点悲愤在呼唤了：“woz……woz……！woz你在吗……woz！”

嗒。嗒。嗒。踏过楼梯的脚步声从容响起——庄吾的召唤总是很有效。一身墨绿长袍的woz抬手理了理肩上深灰的围巾，在魔王桌旁站定颇有余裕地挑眉：“如您所愿，我が魔王。”

庄吾气哼哼地鼓颊：“我渴了。”

woz侧首扫过桌上的空杯，了然地点头。他噙着微笑放下逢魔降临历，拿起魔王的杯子转身给庄吾端了满满一杯纯白的牛奶回来。将写着庄吾名字的玻璃杯递过去的同时，他的指尖有意无意地划过庄吾的手背，在庄吾察觉之前不露痕迹地蜷了回去。

“这里现在还真是冷清……我が魔王，您接下来有何打算？”woz坐上庄吾旁边的椅子，两手交叠在身前露出欣然探寻的表情。“迎津和月读似乎已经下定决心打败您了，要采取措施先下手为强吗？”

“嗯？”咕咚咕咚吞咽牛奶的庄吾闻声停下动作沉吟起来，抬眼冲他一笑：“没关系的woz，不用担心，我知道我应该做什么。”

“您和明光院迎津注定会有一战，做好准备了吗？”

“和迎津战斗……也许吧，那种事我没认真想过，不过我说过要做个好魔王的，迎津也说如果我成为至昏至恶的魔王就打倒我，所以没事的，”香薰的味道又浓了一点，暖气好像开过了头，空气的温度都过分温暖了。庄吾吸吸鼻子，绽开让人看了便觉安心的灿烂笑容，“我相信迎津，也相信我自己。”

“……既然这样，那么我就不用再说什么了。”woz饶有兴味地扬了扬眉微笑起身，“您很让人放心呢。”

他抱起桌上那本逢魔降临历就要转身离开，却被拽住了衣摆——常磐庄吾忽然伸手把那一角布料紧紧攥在手心，整个人随之贴上来，炽热的温度从背后挨近了他耳边：“等等啊白woz，这么快就要走了吗？”

年轻alpha的气息霸道地灼过薄软而敏感的耳廓，白woz脑中顿时警铃大作。意料之外，怎么认出来的……失算，他想，似乎低估了年轻的魔王，不知为何没能夺去对方的理智。他生出疑惑，却也清楚眼下并非探寻的时机，迅速抬手震开身后的魔王，翻开手中显露原型的电子书，写下『常磐庄吾没有追出朝九晚五屋』——

不同于平时写下的未来实现的感觉，一霎之间有什么奇妙的波动涌过全身，好似世界被整个在水中浸过一遭倒了个个。白woz恍惚了一瞬，忽而醒悟这是因为经历了时间倒流。电子书不知何时落入庄吾手中被顺势丢回身后的书桌上，魔王的膝盖挤进他腿间把他抵在了墙上，笑眯眯地冲他晃了晃手里的时王二阶表盘。

“抱歉啦，这力量我现在已经掌握得挺熟练了。”庄吾按住白woz试图动作的手腕，被Omega微凉的触感引出一声舒服的喟叹。年轻的魔王眼底亮晶晶地灼着发红的火焰，和之前没精打采的高中生判若两人，危险地锁定了惶然的白woz，“就这样跑掉可不行，因为、是白woz自己跑来做坏事的吧？”

“既然如此，就要好好承担责任才行啊，白woz。”

浓烈的Alpha信息素轰然爆发，被汹涌的草木气息严密包裹的白woz几乎要被迫得无法呼吸，紧贴着对方的肌肤迅速升温，透出敏感的红。Alpha胯下的硬热鼓鼓囊囊地隔着裤子抵着白woz的大腿，烫得他无法忽视那样的温度，骨子里的臣服本能让他浑身发软，溢出压抑不住的呻吟，无力地颤抖起来——太近了，太热了，馥郁甜美的花香从他身上倾泻四溢，身为Omega的白woz被魔王失控的信息素逼得被动发情了。

“在跑到敌窝打探情报之前也要先考虑一下自己的情况吧我说……怎么这么没戒心呢，真是的。”庄吾无可奈何地抱怨着，眼角却又像想到什么开心的事而愉悦弯起，“没办法，woz总是很有自己的想法呢。”

“呜……以作为魔王的标准来说、这样的自制力也太差劲了点吧？原本还以为你会稍微有趣一点……”白woz咬紧牙关抵抗向眼前的alpha臣服索求的冲动，飞快颤动的眼睫染上一层湿亮水光。被强行勾起的渴望顺着血液游走全身，他能感到身后某个难以启齿的部位已经难耐地微微开合，浸透饱满肉欲的液体可耻地汩汩流出，濡湿了他并不十分厚实的裤子，让他既羞恼又难堪，身体却因此擅自变得更兴奋起来。庄吾毛茸茸的脑袋就埋在他颈窝，像好奇的小动物一样嗅来嗅去，想要别开头避过的举动也只是徒劳地增加更多让人发软的碰触，过于敏感的身体稍被抚摸就擦出过电般战栗不已的快感。该死，白woz喘息着皱眉，使不上力气……

“说到底我也只是个容易冲动的年轻人嘛……”还未在举手投足间都带着浑然天成的威严压迫感的年轻魔王扬起唇角，狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼，凑近的灼热吐息表明他现在也正辛苦忍耐着被挑起的欲望，“好香……果然是一样的味道啊，woz真好闻。”满意于自己的发现，庄吾迷恋地深吸了一口属于woz的迷迭香气息，舌尖在白woz颈后散发香气的腺体来回轻碾，激起对方一声变了调的惊叫和猝然的弹动。

“哈……停下、魔王！唔嗯、这样做对你没有任何好处……”如果被魔王标记的话……白woz瞳孔骤缩，挣扎着按住庄吾的肩膀试图喝止这样荒唐的行为。“我和黑色的那边可不一样，没有服侍魔王的癖好！”

“诶……白woz还是处子吗，没有和别人做过？”庄吾的手已经熟练地沿着长袍的下摆钻入，滑过敏感轻颤的腰侧肌肤试图探入他身后的隐秘入口。察觉到白woz的抗拒，庄吾稍微退后了点抬头看他，脸上一派透着无奈的理所当然，“虽然很冒犯，但是平常都是黑woz来帮我的，他不在也是你做的手脚吧？所以现在只能委屈白woz你一下了，毕竟就像你说的，我是魔王嘛……何况你穿成这样，我看着就喜欢，完全不想停下来呢。”

“虽然答应了黑woz成年之后再进行标记，可也不能太高估了我的自控力啊。我可是个血气方刚的Alpha，被白woz的信息素熏得脑子都要烧坏了，小小地惩罚一下做坏事的臣民也没关系吧？”

“……我不是……”白woz在被魔王划归为臣民的恼怒中咬住下唇，绝望地在庄吾的玩弄下丧失了所有推拒的力气——后颈脆弱柔软的腺体被咬住，从alpha的牙尖注入的信息素像火药般迅速点燃了Omega本能的欲火，达不到安抚情潮的效果反而让对亲密结合的渴望愈演愈烈，无法抗拒的欲望潮水般淹没理智，他几乎要站立不稳地贴着墙滑跌下去。羽翼未丰的魔王似乎比他自己还要熟悉他的身体，过于精准的挑逗揉弄将欲念迅速烧成熊熊蔓延的烈火。和黑woz的相处让庄吾拥有了一把打开这具身体深藏的、甜蜜柔软之处的钥匙，墨绿长袍的前襟不知在何时被解开扣子大敞，庄吾隔着一层薄薄的黑色打底轻咬尖尖立起的细小乳尖，手指就着白woz自己泛滥的蜜液挤进他身后那炽热柔软的小嘴揉按拨弄，在指尖按到让白woz因过载的快感颤抖着呻吟出声的一点后发出惊喜的赞叹。

“果然就连敏感点都完全一样啊……不愧是woz。”

“嗯、哈啊……不，不要……！”已经无法阻止自己身体的欲求和庄吾的举止，预感到接下来的发展，白woz自暴自弃地闭上了眼，在对方不停搅弄的动作带起的水声中恼恨低喝：“魔王……！”

“我知道你什么意思，白woz，”庄吾微笑着把浑身发软的、湿漉漉的白woz打横抱起，“虽然这样好像会显得我急躁，不是很想给你留下太糟糕的体验来着……但是太热了我忍得很辛苦，而且你也已经累了吧？呐，去床上吧。”


End file.
